Honeymoon
by silverserein
Summary: Sonic x fem!reader fluff lemon.


**I originally post all of my one-shots on my joint tumblr blog imagineverything-anything, then post them on here and my other writing sites. So please follow the blog if you want to request a one-shot or imagine and just to support it!**

 **Warning: Sexual Content**

* * *

The white marble of the balcony felt cold against your bare feet. Your arms were resting on the crafted rail, and your eyes took in the sight before you. The sun was just starting to set, and beautiful colors flooded the sky. Different shades of oranges, pinks, and purples blended together over the glistening ocean. With each wave, the sun set even lower and the colors dulled a bit. A chilled breeze swept your hair from your neck, allowing it to flow freely behind you. Standing in your thin nightgown, you shivered.

A pair of arms wrapped around your waist, the warmth of them feeling like a warm campfire compared to the chilling breeze. Your face warmed slightly at the action, but you relaxed nonetheless.

"It's beautiful," you finally said, your eyes landing on the trees below, their warm green leaves contrasting against the white sand that surrounded their bases. A chin rested on your shoulder.

"Not as beautiful as you," Sonic said, his eyes focusing on you rather than the sight you focused on. Your face continued to warm, and your eyes started concentrating on the dulling colors as they slowly faded into a dark sky.

"Some could argue on that," you replied shyly. His warm breath replaced the coldness around your exposed neck.

"Wouldn't matter. I'd prove the fact true too fast for them to even open their mouth." You felt him smirk against your shoulder just before he pressed his lips to it. Your face heated, and your eyes avoided your left shoulder. Even after all this time, he still had this effect on you. The effect that made you shy and slightly embarrassed by the little things. The effect that reddened your face each time he spoke. The effect that annoyed you so much, but brought amusement to him.

Your body was suddenly facing him, the bottom of your back now leaning against the rail. You didn't have to question how it was done as you stared at your smiling husband. His hand intertwined with yours and you looked down shyly.

"It's our wedding night. Our honeymoon. You don't need to by shy anymore." His words were spoken with a soft, non-taunting voice. Unwillingly, blood rushed to your face. You closed your eyes and breathed out slowly, and once you opened them your face no longer felt warm.

"Okay," you breathed, your voice quiet. His hand pulled you with him as he stalked back into the suite. He didn't let go when he shut the glass door behind you. He didn't let go when his lips collided with yours.

The kiss was warm and soft, reminding you of when you had kissed him in front of all your friends and family while you wore a beautiful, white dress. Everyone had clapped and some tears were shed, but here there was no one to clap nor shed tears. Here, there was only the two of you, reveling in each other's company.

He pulled away, his eyes sparkling as he lifted your left hand up and observed the gold and diamond ring. You looked at his dark hair, noticing a few strands fall onto his face. Your eyes glanced at the wedding band that was now connected to the original ring. You knew what was going to happen tonight, and you weren't against it. Your heart sped up a bit from nervousness before you shut your eyes and spoke.

"I want to."

Sonic's brow furrowed as he looked away from the ring. "Want to what?"

Your face burned, but you couldn't avoid the obvious. "You know what. It's our wedding night."

"W-We don't have to if you aren't ready," he spoke quickly, finally understanding. He knew you were a virgin, and he had never tried to pressure you. You opened your eyes, looking at him shyly as you leaned towards him.

"I want to," you repeated, pressing your lips against his. This was a big step for you, but you knew that when your first time came around you wanted it to be with him, the one you loved. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to his loose t-shirt and shorts.

Your back met with the soft white comforter of the bed, and you pulled away to laugh at how he used his speed for that. He only responded by rolling his eyes and leaning in again. Your fingers got lost in his dark locks.

The tips of his fingers played with the end of your nightgown, his fingernails slightly brushed against your thigh. His hand pulled away and he tugged off his shirt, his pale, hard chest now exposed to you. You stared at his body, appreciating the toned muscles he's formed over the years. You bit your lip from nervousness.

He leaned back down to you, his arms supporting his body as he started a trail down your neck. He focused on one spot in particular, and then he pulled away once the spot was red then blew on it lightly. You squirmed involuntarily.

Your eyes shut as he continued the same process in multiple spots. He only stopped just below your collarbone, causing you to open your eyes. His hand was back at the bottom of your nightgown, and his eyes were staring into yours unsurely.

You bit the inside of your lip and nodded slowly.

He responded by pushing the gown up your legs at a slow, nervous pace. Each inch it slid up your heart pounded. When the gown reached your hips you sat up, allowing him to continue. You shivered when your stomach became exposed. The gown connected with the soft beige carpet.

Your face felt warm, and your heart pounded too fast in your ears to count the beat. You sat there, your chest exposed and only your underwear remained. You watched Sonic's eyes while you held your breath.

"Beautiful," he breathed, crashing his lips onto yours. Your anxiety vanished. You held onto him like he was your anchor. Before you knew it, both you and him were completely exposed. No material separated you.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly. You only nodded, preparing yourself for the pain that was bound to happen. You inhaled sharply as he entered you slowly. Your nails dug into his skin.

One slow, shallow thrust. You winced, but nodded at him to continue. A few more thrusts, each one getting faster and less shallow and the pain seemed to subdue. As you slowly became adjusted to him, you started to feel the pleasure that came with the pain. And oh, did you feel it.

Your sharp gasps soon turned into loud, incoherent moans. His breath on your neck soon became gasps for air and groans. His pace sped up, but was still steady. Your legs wrapped around his waist, your clit now rubbing against him with each thrust. Tingles of pleasure danced in your core.

His lips were on your breasts now, licking and sucking on your buds. The cold air brought goosebumps to your skin when he switched. You felt him deep inside you, each time hitting the spot that made your breath speed up and made you feel satisfied yet not at the same time.

"S-Sonic," you gasped, warning him. His eyes were shut tightly.

"Shit, I'm gonna-" His lower half detoured from its steady pace, and a series of movements took place. His pace became slower and you automatically made a noise of complaint. His hand moved to your clit, knowing he couldn't continue to get you off the way he had been doing.

You gave one more last moan, this time it was clear as day. You moaned his name just when his hand became covered with the aftermath of your pleasure. You breathed deeply with him, your body becoming tired suddenly.

"I love you," you whispered, your voice cracking. You shut your eyes, your body going limp from lack of stamina.

"I love you too," he replied, looking down at your sleeping figure.


End file.
